Panem Boarding School
by Natinator1234
Summary: Peeta mellark has just moved to a town called Panem, and is now attending Panem Boarding School. Alot awaits him there, too. He meets many new friends. Join Peeta in his Journey through Panem Boarding School. Rated T just to be safe! Please post your thoughts, positive or negative!
1. Chapter 1

I exit my car and look at my new boarding school. I'm 16, and my name is Peeta Mellark. I just moved into a suburban town called Panem. I enter the school and head towards the office. I enter the glass door into the office, and there is some woman, obviously obsessed with fashion, sitting there with a pink wig on and her face is covered in white makeup, with blush on her cheeks.

"Excuse me, miss, I just moved here and I would like to have the key to my dorm, please." I say.

"Your name please?" she says.

"Peeta Mellark."

"Ok…" she says, then opens a shelf, grabs a key, and hands it to me. "There you go!" she says.

"Thank you." I say, then exit the office and head towards my dorm, Dorm #109. When I arrive there, I wonder if I should just enter, or knock. I decide to knock. A boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes comes to the door.

"Yes?" He says.

"I'm Peeta Mellark, your new roommate." I tell him.

"Oh! Well, come on in!" He says. "I'm Finnick Odair." He smiles, and holds out his hand. I smile and shake it. "And this is Cato" He also has blonde hair, but it's lighter, and his eyes are electric blue. "Cool to meet you." He says, smiling. I look around the room. There is a huge plasma TV on the wall, an entertainment center that has a Wii, PS3, Cable Box and a DVD player on it. There are also two bunk beds and a bathroom, along with a large shelf. This is school is going to be awesome.

Later that day, Cato, Finnick and I walk down to the Café. There is a table that has 3 girls sitting there. One girl has black hair and blue eyes, like me, one has brown hair tied into a braid and gray eyes, and one girl has red hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, hey Finnick." Says the red haired girl. Finnick hugs her. "Hey, Annie."

So, I guess her name is Annie. Cato sits down next to the black haired girl and kisses her on the cheek. I guess that leaves the brown-haired girl. I sit down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Peeta." I say to her, smiling.

"I'm Katniss." She says, smiling back.

_What a nice name,_ I think. We sit there and chat and laugh.

"Let's play truth or dare!" the black-haired girl yells.

"Oh, come on, Clove!" says Cato.

"Why not?" the girl, Clove, says.

Cato sighs. "Fine."

"Anybody have a bottle?" Katniss asks.

I pull one out and place it on the table.

"Who wants to go first?" I ask.

"I will!" says Annie. She spins the bottle, and it lands on me.

"Okay, Peeta, truth or dare?" she asks me.

"Dare!" I say excitedly, being prepared for anything.

"I dare you to…" she pauses for a moment. "To kiss Katniss!"

Except for that. She looks at me, blushing. Heat floods my face. I lean in and kiss her, my face growing really hot. I pull away. The whole table cheers, and Katniss and I erupt into laughter.

I spin the bottle, and it lands on Clove.

"Truth or dare Clove?" I ask her.

"Dare." She says, and smirks.

"I dare you to paint your face blue and keep it that way until dinner time tomorrow." I say.

"That's it?" she says, raising her eyebrows at me.

"And wear Cato's hat all day tomorrow." I say. Cato's hat is Blue and reads 'I love dating geeks" on it. And I can tell that she is tough, and has a reputation to uphold. She lets out and exasperated sigh as the whole table erupts into laughter. The bottle lands on Katniss.

"Truth. Or. Dare." She says.

"Truth." Says Katniss.

"Is Peeta the cutest boy you've met?" says Clove. My face instantly becomes flushed with heat.

"True" replies Katniss


	2. Chapter 2

_BLEEEEP BLEEEP BLEEP_

I groan and reach out to turn my alarm off. It reads 8:00.

"C'mon guys, it's morning." I say.

No one moves, not even me. Someone claps 4 times and then Cato groans. I get up and flick the lights on and off. Finnick jumps out of bed. Literally. He runs into the bathroom.

"C'mon, Cato. We'll be late for class." I tell him.

"Alright, fine." He says and gets up. He opens his part of the drawer and pulls out a new changed of clothes and leaves them on his bed. He heads to the bathroom. Then, I realize that Finnick is still in there.

"I wouldn't-" But it's too late. Cato has already opened the door. I hear Finnick shout. Cato slaps his hand over his eyes and backs out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks me, poking me in the shoulder. I laugh.

"I tried to warn you, but you already stepped in." I say. "What is he doing in there, anyways?" I ask.

"Taking a bath." Replies Cato.

"There's a bath in there?!" I say, shocked. I haven't really gone to the bathroom in the dorm.

Cato and I pick up a conversation about a PS3 game, then Finnick exits the bathroom, wearing just his underwear. I look at him oddly.

"What? You've never seen a guy in underwear before?" he says.

Cato and I laugh, then there's a knock on the door. Finnick runs toward the drawer, grabs some clothes, and goes into the bathroom. I answer the door. It's Katniss.

"Oh hey, Katniss." I say.

"Hey, I was wondering if maybeyouwantedtogoonadatewithme?" she said it so fast I hardly understood what she said.

"Come again?" I say.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me." She says quietly. "I know it's stupid but-"

I cut her off with a kiss. There are butterflies in my stomach. I pull away, only for her to pull me back in. She smiles.

"It's a date, then. Tonight at 8:00. At the Ballrom" She smiles and walks away.

I enter my dorm. No one else is here. I sit there for a while. Then Finnick enters the room. He sees me, then he widens his eyes.

"What?" I say, my voice full of concern.

"Don't you have a date with Katniss in the ballroom at 8:00?" he says.

"Yeah, so? It's only…" I look at my alarm. "7:59." I say.

He raises his eyebrows.

"7:59? CRAP! I'M GONNA MISS MY FIRST DATE!" I scream.

I quickly get up and take my shirt off and put on a polo. I run out the door and towards the ballroom. I check my watch 8:00. Crap! And the ballroom is at the other side of the school! When I finally reach the ballroom, it's empty. Completely empty. I sigh. Then I hear footsteps behind me, and Katniss runs in.

"Sorry I'm late." She says.

"It's fine, I actually just got here." I say.

"I just forgot and… oh. Nevermind." She smiles and lets out a little laugh. I kiss her on the cheek.

"So, about earlier, with the kissing and-" I am quickly cut off when she kisses me on the lips. That shut me up. I get the two of us some drinks and we laugh and chat all night. This is my first date where the girl hasn't been 30 minutes late, and I gave up and left. I have a good feeling about this relationship.HehE


End file.
